Black Diamond
by Kuro Tenma
Summary: Roh Ichigo berhasil ditemukan! Tetapi, ada yang aneh! Reiatsu Ichigo kembali, namun dia kehilangan ingatannya. Di sisi lain, entah mengapa Yamamoto merasa janggal dengan ketiga pengganti kapten yang baru saja dipilih... CANON. Chap. 2... Update! Mind to R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Black Diamond**

**By**: Kuro Tenma

Disclaimer: **Bleach** © **Kubo Tite**

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: Friendship, Drama, Supernatural, Fantasy, Canon

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Pertama aku ga nyangka bisa buat cerita dari fandom Bleach. Tetapi entah bagaimana cerita ini langsung melesat di dalam otakku, jadi sayang kalau ga ditulis. Oke, tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi,_ here we go_!

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Fading Memory**

Kurosaki Ichigo tak menyangka ia akan menderita separah ini akibat pertarungannya dengan Sousuke Aizen, shinigami Soul Society yang berkhianat. Walaupun ia sama sekali tidak terluka akibat pertarungannya dengan Aizen, namun sekarang rohnya sangat menderita.

"Ini terjadi karena ia mengeluarkan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Getsuga Tenshou terakhir menyebabkannya harus mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya sebelum akhirnya menghilang tanpa bekas." Kisuke Urahara menutup kipas lipatnya lalu mengamati tubuh Ichigo yang sedang dirawat oleh asistennya.

"Manajer, kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Tsukabishi Tessai dengan wajah cemas.

"Urahara, apakah dia akan mati?" tanya Hanakari Jinta.

"Ichigo-san," gumam Tsumugiya Ururu sambil menundukkan wajahnya dengan alis bertaut sedih.

"Kalau kalian bertanya berurutan begitu aku jadi bingung menjawabnya," kata Urahara sambil menunjukkan senyum jahil.

"Serius sedikit, Urahara-san!" sahut Uryuu Ishida dengan nada kesal.

"Kurosaki-kun, jangan mati," ucap Inoue Orihime pelan. Air mata sudah memenuhi pelupuk matanya dan siap jatuh membasahi pipinya kapan pun.

Sedangkan Yasutora Sado hanya diam sambil menatap sahabatnya itu. Sudah lewat tiga jam mereka menunggu di salah satu ruangan di toko Urahara ini. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa keadaan Ichigo akan membaik.

"Jujur saja, aku tidak dapat berbuat banyak," jawab Urahara yang tiba-tiba memasang wajah serius. "Ini semua tergantung semangat Kurosaki sendiri. Tetapi sangat kecil kemungkinannya ia bisa selamat dari keadaan ini."

"Bukankah Getsuga Tenshou terakhir itu hanya menyebabkan reiatsunya menghilang? Kenapa nyawanya bisa dalam bahaya seperti ini?" tanya Ishida.

Hening sejenak sebelum Urahara menjawab, "Kehilangan reiatsu dalam jumlah banyak juga bisa membahayakan nyawa seseorang. Mungkin pedang Kurosaki, Zangetsu, tidak ingin memberitahu kekuatan ini karena hal itu. Karena reiryoku itu adalah jiwa/kehidupan dan reiatsu adalah tekanan yang disebabkan banyaknya reiryoku (energi) yang dimiliki oleh orang itu. Jika reiatsu seseorang lenyap, ada kemungkinan reiryoku orang itu juga ikut mengecil sebelum akhirnya menghilang." Urahara melirik ke arah Kurosaki Isshin yang masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di sebelah Ichigo.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan hanya mengunggu," ucap Urahara pelan.

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam. Dalam hati teman-teman Ichigo, mereka berharap Ichigo bisa melewati keadaan kritis ini dan bisa pulih seperti semula walaupun tidak memiliki reiatsu sama sekali.

Di tengah keheningan itu, pintu geser ruangan tersebut terbuka dan menampakan sesosok shinigami.

"Rukia-chan!" ucap Orihime.

"Bagaimana keadaan Ichigo?" tanya Kuchiki Rukia.

"Di-dia…" Orihime tak mampu menjelaskan. Gadis berambut oranye itu hanya menunduk dalam.

"Mungkin dia akan mati," jawab Jinta spontan ia langsung mendapat jitakan dari Tessai. "Aduh! Sakit!" rintihnya pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Rukia membelalakkan matanya lalu ia segera menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut oranye yang masih terbaring dengan wajah menderita. "Tidak mungkin—" gumamnya pelan dengan alis hampir menyatu.

Rukia tidak mungkin membiarkan Ichigo mati begitu saja. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. _Seandainya aku cukup kuat untuk melindungimu, Ichigo_—pikir gadis berambut hitam pendek sebahu itu sedih. Seandainya Soul Society mampu untuk membereskan masalah ini, pemuda berambut oranye itu tidak akan terbaring menderita seperti sekarang.

* * *

Ichigo terbelalak melihat dunia bawah sadarnya. "Apa-apaan ini!?" ujarnya. Gedung pencakar langit yang biasanya menghiasi dunia bawah sadarnya kini mulai runtuh satu per satu. Namun ini semua berbeda dari saat ia akan berubah menjadi hollow. Ada yang hilang. Benar, kemana Zangetsu pergi?

"Paman! Paman Zangetsu!" Ichigo berteriak sambil berlari melompati sebuah gedung ke gedung lain. "Kemana dia pergi? Lalu diriku yang satu lagi juga tidak muncul. Ini aneh."

Ichigo berhenti berlari sejenak. Ia melihat sekitarnya. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit itu sudah hampir runtuh semuanya.

"Bagaimana cara menghentikan ini semua?!" sahutnya frustasi.

"_**Ichigo."**_

Sebuah suara menggema di dunia bawah sadar Ichigo. Ichigo menoleh ke segala arah, namun ia tidak menemukan seorang pun. "Siapa di sana?!" tanyanya.

"_**Kau pasti tidak mengerti mengapa gedung-gedung itu hancur…"**_

"Suara ini… Paman Zangetsu?!" ucap Ichigo heran. "Apa yang terjadi, paman!?"

"_**Ini semua karena rohmu sudah di ambang kehancuran. Reiryoku (enegi kehidupan) yang kau miliki sudah mulai hilang secara perlahan. Kau pasti juga menyadari kekuatan shinigamimu menghilang dengan cepat."**_

Ichigo menoleh dan melihat baju yang ia kenakan. Yang ia kenakan bukanlah hakama hitam atau sering disebut shihakushou yang biasa dipakai shinigami, melainkan ia memakai hakama berwarna putih.

"Ini…" gumam Ichigo pelan. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu mengepalkannya dengan erat.

"_**Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita, Raja."**_

Kali ini suara yang didengarnya adalah suara dirinya yang satu lagi.

"_**Kalau kau mati, maka kami juga akan menghilang."**_

"Aku akan…mati?" tanya Ichigo tak percaya.

"_**Selamat tinggal…"**_

"Hei! Tunggu!" Ichigo mencoba berteriak namun sebuah cahaya menyilaukan tiba-tiba menghambur ke dalam dunia bawah sadarnya. Pemuda berambut oranye itu mengangkat tangan untuk menutupi matanya dari cahaya menyilaukan itu.

* * *

"Akh!" gumam Ichigo merintih kesakitan. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa terbakar saat ini.

"Ichigo!" ujar Rukia. "Bertahanlah, Ichigo!"

"Ini gawat! Kondisi rohnya semakin tak stabil," ucap Urahara.

"Kurosaki-kun!" sahut Orihime. "Tetaplah bersama kami!"

"Urahara," panggil sebuah suara pelan.

"Kurosaki-san!" ucap Urahara ketika melihat Isshin mencoba untuk bangun dari futon.

"Ichigo," Isshin menoleh ke arah anaknya yang tengah meringis kesakitan. "Kau sudah berjuang dengan baik."

Perlahan mata hazel Ichigo terbuka. Pemuda itu menatap ke arah ayahnya. "A..yah," ucapnya pelan.

"Aku bangga padamu. Sebagai seorang ayah, aku memang tidak pantas mengucapkan hal ini… Tapi pergilah," ucap Isshin pelan.

"Apa yang Anda katakan, Kurosaki-san!?" tanya Ishida memprotes ucapan ayah Ichigo.

"Aku!" sahut Isshin dengan nada agak keras yang menyebabkan seluruh ruangan itu hening. "Aku, ayahmu yang tidak berguna ini, mengizinkanmu untuk pergi."

Sebuah senyum kecil perlahan terbentuk di bibir pemuda berambut oranye itu. "Pa-yah.. apa-apa..an itu…" ucapnya pelan kemudian ia kembali merintih kesakitan. Kali ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya. "Aaarrgg…!"

"Ichigo!" panggil Rukia sambil meraih lengan baju pemuda itu.

Semua orang di ruangan itu hanya menunduk. Mereka sudah pasrah dengan keadaan. Jika ada hal yang bias dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan Ichigo, maka pasti sudah dilakukan sejak awal.

"Kurosaki-kun…" gumam Orihime pelan. Air mata sudah membasahi kedua pipinya.

Tak lama kemudian, tubuh Ichigo berhenti bergerak. Rintihan sudah tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat damai seolah ia sedang tertidur.

"Selamat jalan, Kurosaki-kun…" ucap Orihime pelan.

"Tidak ada…" gumam Rukia. Semua orang langsung menoleh ke arah gadis berambut hitam itu. "Roh Ichigo tidak ada…"

Semua orang di ruangan itu seketika terkejut. Mereka lupa bahwa seharusnya ketika seseorang meninggal, maka rohnya pasti tak jauh dari tubuhnya. Dan disitulah harusnya shinigami menjalankan tugasnya, yaitu menghantarkan roh ke Soul Society.

Kemanakah roh Ichigo pergi? Tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang mengetahui hal itu…

* * *

**-Soul Society, Gedung Devisi 1-**

"Jadi begitu," gumam Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, kepala pemimpin kapten atau kapten devisi pertama, pelan. "Shinigami pengganti, Kurosaki Ichigo, telah meninggal."

Semua kapten devisi lain terlihat terkejut ketika mendengar kabar itu. Mereka tak menyangka seseorang yang menyelamatkan Soul Society beberapa saat yang lalu kini dikabarkan telah meninggal.

"Tapi bukankah berarti ia hanya meninggalkan dunia manusia dan pergi ke Soul Society?" ucap Hitsugaya Toushirou, kapten devisi kesepuluh.

"Sayangnya sampai saat ini keberadaan rohnya tidak diketahui. Menurut kesaksian shinigami devisi tiga belas, Kuchiki Rukia, sesaat setelah Kurosaki Ichigo menghembuskan napas terakhir, rohnya sama sekali tidak ada di sekitar tubuhnya," jelas Yamamoto.

"Aah, itu aneh sekali," gumam Shunsui Kyouraku, kapten devisi kedelapan.

Ruang pertemuan itu kembali hening. Rupanya para kapten pun merasa berduka cita atas kabar menyedihkan itu.

.

.

.

"Kira-kun," panggil Hinamori Momo menghentikan langkah si wakil kapten devisi tiga.

"Ada apa, Hinamori-san?" Tanya Kira Izuru sambil menoleh ke arah wakil kapten devisi lima itu.

"Kau sudah dengar? Kapten baru untuk devisi tiga, lima, dan sembilan sudah ditetapkan," ujar Hinamori.

"Iya, baru beberapa saat yang lalu hal itu disampaikan melalui kupu-kupu neraka," kata Kira sambil menganggukan kepala.

"Dulu mereka sudah menjadi kapten lalu mereka akan dilantik kembali saat ini," ucap Hinamori.

"Kalau menurut apa yang kudengar, mereka menghilang lalu muncul dalam kelompok bernama Visored ketika Soul Society melawan Arrancar," kata Kira sambil memegang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. "Mereka bernama Roujuurou Outoribashi, Shinji Hirako, dan Kensei Muguruma. Masing-masing akan menempati posisi kapten devisi tiga, lima, dan sembilan."

"Wah, ternyata kau tahu banyak ya," puji Hinamori sambil tersenyum. Kira jadi malu sendiri.

"Ah, i-ini bukan apa-apa, Hinamori-san," ujar Kira sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Tapi, mereka tidak dapat menduduki posisi kapten untuk sementara karena kondisi mereka belum terlalu pulih akibat pertarungan sebelumnya," ucap Hinamori memberi jeda. Untuk sekilas wajahnya tampak sedih. "Untuk sementara mereka akan digantikan dengan orang-orang yang sudah dijadikan kandidat sebelumnya. Ichihotori, sebagai kapten sementara devisi ketiga; Nibayashi, sebagai kapten sementara devisi kelima; dan Sanyogumi, sebagai kapten sementara devisi kesembilan."

Kira mengangguk tanda bahwa ia mengerti. Jadi, mulai dari sekarang kapten barunya bernama Ichihotori.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hinamori-san, nama mereka seperti urutan angka, ya. Ichi berarti satu, Ni berarti dua, dan San berarti tiga," celutuk Kira sambil tertawa.

Hinamori berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangguk. "Iya, kau benar. Jangan-jangan mereka bersaudara…"

* * *

Di sebuah daerah di luar bagian elit Soul Society, lebih tepatnya bernama Rokungai, Shiba Ganju sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Ia berhenti sejenak ketika ia melihat sosok orang yang dikenalnya.

"Hei, kau!" panggil Ganju sambil melangkah mendekati orang itu. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika orang yang dipanggilnya tidak kunjung menoleh ke arahnya padahal orang lain yang ada di jalan itu saja menatapnya dengan heran.

"Berhenti!" sahut Ganju. Namun sekali lagi orang yang dipanggilnya itu tampak tak memedulikannya. Ketika akhirnya ia berada tepat di belakang orang itu, Ganju berbicara kali ini dengan nada membentak. "Aku bilang berhenti, bodoh!" sahut Ganju jengkel.

Pria itu baru akan meletakkan lengan kanannya di bahu kanan orang itu. Namun matanya langsung membelalak begitu merasakan reiatsu (tekanan roh) yang sangat berat menyelimuti tempat itu.

"Kau! Kenapa kau mengeluarkan reiatsu seperti ini!? Ini aku, Shiba Ganju!" kata Ganju dengan keringat dingin sudah membasahi punggungnya. Namun reiatsu itu tak kunjung mereda.

"Siapa kau?" tanya orang itu sambil membalikkan badannya ke arah Ganju.

Mata Ganju terbelalak lebar.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kematian Ichigo. Urahara masih berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan petunjuk mengenai keberadaan roh Ichigo.

Rukia belum kembali ke Soul Society sejak saat itu. Ia hanya mengirim pesan lewat ponsel khusus yang diberikan kepadanya saat ia dikirim ke dunia manusia.

"Ichigo, sekarang kau di mana," gumam gadis berambut hitam itu pelan. Wajahnya terlihat cemas.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu toko Urahara terbuka lalu Ishida langsung masuk ke dalam disusul Orihime dan Sado. Tessai sampai kebingungan mendapati tamu-tamu tersebut menerobos masuk ke ruangan Urahara.

"Urahara-san," ucap Ishida dengan wajah serius.

Urahara menoleh ke arahnya kemudian pria itu tersenyum ramah. "Selamat datang, Ishida, Inoue, dan Yasutora," ucap Urahara. "Ada urusan apa?"

"Kami sudah memikirkan banyak kemungkinan," ujar Orihime. "Tentang kemana perginya roh Kurosaki-kun."

Urahara diam mendengarkan.

"Apakah Anda mengingat lencana shinigami pengganti yang diberikan Soul Society kepada Kurosaki?" tanya Ishida.

Urahara terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Ah, kau bahkan sudah tahu sampai sejauh itu, Ishida. Padahal Kurosaki saja tidak menyadarinya…"

"Kalau perkiraanku benar, Soul Society memberikan lencana itu supaya mereka bisa melacak keberadaan Kurosaki," ujar Ishida.

"Lencana itu tidak ada di tubuh Ichigo ketika ia sudah meninggal," gumam Sado.

"Kemungkinan besar roh Kurosaki-kun tanpa sadar membawa lencana itu," sambung Orihime.

"Semua yang kalian katakan benar, tetapi kalau Soul Society tidak melakukan gerakan apapun, itu berarti mereka sudah berupaya melacak keberadaan Kurosaki melalui lencana itu," ujar Urahara.

"Maka dari itu kami di sini," ucap Ishida. "Seantero Soul Society, setahuku Anda adalah orang yang paling bisa diandalkan mencari informasi…"

Urahara hanya tersenyum kemudian ia berkata, "Aku mengerti…"

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Cerita pertama di fandom Bleach. Jujur, saya deg-degan saat publish cerita ini. Semoga kalian suka!

**Perhatian**, untuk karakter **Ichihotori, Nibayashi, dan Sanyogumi**, mereka itu **OC**. Keterangan mengenai mereka akan dibahas lebih lanjut seiring berjalannya cerita…

Kalau ada saran, kritik atau komentar, silakan tinggalkan di kotak review… So, mind to review?

**27.03.2013,**

**Kuro Tenma**


	2. Chapter 2 : Fading Memory (2)

**Black Diamond**

**By**: Kuro Tenma

Disclaimer: **Bleach** © **Kubo Tite**

**Rate**: T

**Genre**: Friendship, Drama, Supernatural, Fantasy, Mystery, Canon

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**Perhatian, cerita ini ga mengandung unsur Romance…**

Memang pairnya IchiRuki, namun di sini aku menekankan cerita tentang persahabatan mereka. Bagi readers yang mengharapkan ini adalah cerita romance, maaf sudah membuat kalian kecewa… Tetapi bukan berarti benar-benar datar. Aku juga akan memasukan banyak hints mereka di sini... XD

Terus di chapter kemarin aku lupa masukin genre Mystery… *hehe*. Oke, selamat membaca!

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Fading Memory (2)**

"Kak Nibayashi, rasanya aku merasa tersanjung diangkat menjadi kapten walaupun sementara," ucap seorang pria berbadan gembul dengan sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Sanyogumi, aku juga sama… Kira-kira bagaimana wajah wakil kapten devisiku, ya? Semoga saja orang yang cantik," gumam Nibayashi ikut tersenyum.

"Kalian berdua," ucap Ichihotori pelan. Kedua adiknya langsung diam seribu bahasa. Mereka sangat patuh kepada kakak mereka. Selain itu, mereka tidak berani kepadanya.

Pria berambut ungu gelap itu hanya menatap tingkah kedua adiknya dengan ujung matanya. Tatapannya sangat tajam. "Aku ingin kalian berkonsentrasi," ucapnya pelan.

"Ba-baik, kakak," jawab kedua adiknya itu sambil membungkuk ke arah kakak mereka.

Setelah mendengar jawaban kedua saudaranya, Ichihotori pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Pria itu berjalan menuju gedung devisinya, devisi ketiga.

"Kak Nibayashi, kakak tertua terlihat mengerikan," ucap Sanyogumi pelan.

"Aku tahu, Sanyogumi. Tetapi kakak tertua benar. Kita harus berkonsentrasi terhadap segalanya," kata Nibayashi.

* * *

"Ceeh, dasar Hiyori. Padahal aku sedang terluka begini malah disuruh membeli makanan," Shinji Hirako berdecak kesal sambil berjalan santai menuju tempat persembunyian mereka, para Visored.

"Ngomong-ngomong, entah mengapa firasatku jadi tidak enak. Apa karena keadaan kota setenang ini, ya?" gumam Shinji.

"Shinji-san," panggil seseorang dari arah belakang.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Shinji segera menoleh. "Oh, Inoue-chan," kata Shinji dengan wajah cerah.

Namun wajah Orohime berkebalikan dengan wajah Shinji. Wajah gadis itu terlihat gelisah. "Karena Visored lebih sering bersembunyi, maka pasti kalian tidak mengetahui kabar ini," kata Orihime.

"Kabar apa Inoue-chan? Semoga saja kabar gembira…"

"Sayangnya ini adalah kabar buruk," kata Orihime sambil menggeleng pelan. "Kurosaki-kun… dia sudah meninggal."

Mata Shinji langsung membelalak. Mau tak mau ia merasa kaget.

"Dan yang lebih parah adalah roh Kurosaki-kun tidak dapat ditemukan di mana pun," ucap Orihime dengan alis berkerut sedih. "Kumohon, jika kalian menemukan sesuatu, tolong katakan padaku."

Hening sejenak sebelum Shinji menghela napas lalu berkata, "Dasar, sudah mati pun masih merepotkan orang… Baiklah, akan kusampaikan kepada yang lain. Sampai jumpa, Inoue-chan," ujar Shinji kemudian membalik tubuhnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Terima kasih, Shinji-san!" sahut Orihime.

* * *

"Apa-apaan ini, Ganju?" Tanya Shiba Kuukaku dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Matanya menatap heran ke arah orang yang baru saja dibawa pulang oleh Ganju.

"Kakak ini bagaimana sih? Sudah jelas terlihat kan kalau dia itu roh manusia sama seperti kita?" kata Ganju sarkastis.

"Bukan itu, bodoh!" sahut Kuukaku sambil menjitak kepala adiknya yang bodoh itu. "Aku tanya, mengapa kau membawa Kurosaki Ichigo ke tempat kita!?"

"A-aku hanya merasa prihatin karena dia terlihat tersesat," jawab Ganju cepat. Lalu kemudian ia berbisik, "Dan lagi, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Ichigo."

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kuukaku heran.

"Kurosaki…Ichigo?" ucap pemuda berambut oranye itu pelan. "Siapa Kurosaki Ichigo?"

Mata Kuukaku terbelalak mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Ia juga baru menyadari kalau baju yang dikenakan Ichigo adalah hakama putih polos, bukan shihakushou yang selalu dipakai shinigami.

"Dia benar-benar tidak mengetahui namanya sendiri, kak Kuukaku!" ujar Ganju.

"Hei, kenapa kau bisa ada di Soul Society? Apakah Urahara yang mengirimu?" tanya Kuukaku.

"Soul Society? Urahara?" tanya pemuda itu bingung.

"Dia bahkan tidak tahu Soul Society dan Urahara!" ucap Ganju.

"Apa tujuanmu datang ke tempat ini?" tanya Kuukaku.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu terdiam sejenak. "…tujuanku?" gumamnya pelan.

"Tujuannya kemari saja dia tidak tahu—ubbhhhkk!"

Kata-kata Ganju tak bisa diteruskan karena Kuukaku segera meninju wajahnya hingga ia jatuh tersungkur di lantai. "Berhetilah mengomentari setiap perkataannya, dasar tidak berguna!" teriak Kuukaku kesal.

"A-aduh sakit, kakak…" rintih Ganju pelan sambil memegangi pipi kanannya yang terasa panas akibat pukulan kakaknya.

"Sakit? Rasakan ini dan ini!" Kuukaku menghajar adiknya tanpa ampun. "Cepat kau sediakan tempat istirahat bagi Ichigo! Aku akan segera mengontak Yoruichi!"

.

.

.

Urahara terus berkutat dengan komputernya semenjak kedatangan Ishida kemarin. Memang melelahkan namun ia harus menemukan roh Kurosaki Ichigo yang hilang. Setidaknya ini adalah balas budi karena pemuda berambut oranye itu telah menyelesaikan masalah Hougyoku.

"Bagaimana, Urahara?" tanya Rukia.

"Belum, masih belum ada tanda-tandanya di mana pun," jawab Urahara singkat.

Tak lama kemudian, tiba-tiba terdengar suara seperti bunyi alaram. "Bunyi apa ini?" tanya Rukia sambil melihat sekitarnya dengan heran.

"Ah, kabar bagus," ucap Urahara dengan sebuah senyum bertengger di wajahnya.

"Apanya yang kabar bagus? Eh? Bunyinya sudah berhenti," ujar Rukia.

"Aku berhasil menemukan keberadaan Kurosaki," kata Urahara pelan.

* * *

"Huh, malas mengakuinya, tetapi kau pantas juga memakai baju klan Shiba," komentar Ganju dengan bibir maju ke depan.

"Shiba adalah nama keluargamu? Berarti namamu adalah Ganju?" tanya Ichigo sambil menarik tali yang diikatkan dipinggangnya. Baju yang ia kenakan hampir mirip dengan baju yang dikenakan Ganju. Hanya perbedaannya terletak di bagian lengan. Baju Ganju berlengan buntung, sedangkan yang dikenakan Ichigo berlengan panjang.

"Benar, namaku keren kan?" ucap Ganju bangga.

Ichigo hanya menyipitkan matanya dan menatap datar ke arah Ganju. "Kau bilang aku kehilangan ingatanku," ucap Ichigo. "Dan memang aku tidak tahu aku ini siapa. Nama pun aku tidak mengingatnya kalau kau tidak memberitahuku. Kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat bernama Soul Society ini juga aku tidak tahu."

Ganju mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mendengar ucapan Ichigo. "Sebelum kau hilang ingatan, kau adalah seseorang bodoh yang kukenal. Selalu berteriak dan suka kekerasan," kata Ganju.

Alis Ichigo berkedut sebelah setelah mendengar perkataan Ganju. Mau tak mau ia merasa jengkel. "Kau ini… Rasanya tanganku jadi gatal ingin memukul wajah jelekmu itu," ujar Ichigo sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah.

"O-ho! Kau ingin berkelahi?" tantang Ganju sambil menyiapkan kuda-kudanya.

"Biar kutebak, kurasa aku yang dulu juga sering menghajarmu karena sikapmu yang menjengkelkan," ucap Ichigo sarkastis. "Bersiaplah, rasakan in—"

"CUKUP!" sela sebuah suara keras menengahi perkelahian yang akan terjadi di antara Ichigo dan Ganju.

"Ka-kak Kuukaku," kata Ganju dengan nada kikuk.

"Sudah cukup pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan kalian!" sahut Kuukaku. "Kurosaki Ichigo! Kalau kau masih ingin tinggal di tempat ini, kuharap kau menjaga sikapmu!"

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah tangannya lalu menaruhnya di belakang kepala. "Ma-maaf," gumam Ichigo sambil membungkuk.

"Ganju, kau juga!" ujar Kuukaku berang. "Cepat kau bereskan tugas-tugasmu!"

"Ba-baik, kakak!" Ganju langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah Ganju pergi, ruangan itu jadi hening. Baik Ichigo, maupun Kuukaku tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk berbicara. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Ichigo mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin keluar sebentar. Mungkin aku bisa mengingat sesuatu," kata Ichigo.

"Baiklah," gumam Kuukaku sambil menghisap rokok pipanya perlahan.

.

.

.

Ichigo berjalan menelusuri Rokungai. Ia melihat banyak orang memenuhi tempat itu. Ia cukup heran juga mengenai keadaannya sekarang. Jika ia berada di Soul Society, berarti ia adalah roh seperti orang-orang di Rokungai ini. Kira-kira seperti itulah penjelasan yang diberikan Kuukaku padanya.

_Aku adalah roh_—batin pemuda itu sambil berhenti berjalan sejenak. Ia memperhatikan orang-orang sekitarnya. Mereka tak jauh berbeda dari manusia. Mereka mengobrol, berteman, makan, minum, dan hal lainnya yang biasa dilakukan oleh manusia.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun…" gumam Ichigo pelan. Alisnya bertaut dan wajahnya terlihat gelisah.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Ichigo," ucap sebuah suara yang menyebabkan Ichigo memutar badannya ke sumber suara itu.

Mata hazel Ichigo terbelalak melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam memakai hakama sewarna dengan rambutnya itu. Baru kali ini rasanya ia melihat baju itu. Di Rokungai, tidak seorang pun mengenakan baju serba hitam begitu.

"Kau ini merepotkan, seharusnya kau tidak pergi dari rumah Shiba dan berjalan sendirian tanpa arah begini," kata gadis itu dengan nada sebal yang dibuat-buat. Tentu saja dia tidak marah. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak mungkin marah kepada pemuda berambut oranye di hadapannya ini. Walaupun sempat membuatnya khawatir, ia sama sekali tidak marah kepada Ichigo.

"Aku sampai susah-susah mencarimu," gumam gadis berambut hitam itu sambil menghela napas. Kemudian ia menunjukkan sebuah senyum tegas.

Gadis berambut hitam itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Ichigo, namun baru dua langkah berjalan, ia merasakan reiatsu setingkat kapten. "Ap—?!" katanya dengan mata terbelalak. Ia bisa merasakan kalau reiatsu itu keluar dari roh Ichigo. "Ichigo! Reiatsumu—"

"Ah, aku tidak bisa mengontrolnya dengan baik." Ichigo memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian reiatsunya mulai hilang perlahan.

Gadis berambut hitam itu mengambil langkah cepat ke arah Ichigo. "Apa-apaan reiatsu itu, Ichigo? Bagaimana bisa kau memilikinya?" tanya gadis itu beruntun.

"Aku… Tunggu dulu, apakah aku mengenalmu?" tanya Ichigo dengan sebelah alis terangkat heran memandang gadis itu.

"Kau…! Ingatanmu…" ucap gadis itu dengan nada tak percaya. "Ini aku, Kuchiki Rukia!"

"Kuchiki..Rukia?" tanya Ichigo pelan. Ia sungguh tak pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya. Namun entah mengapa ada sesuatu dari perasaannya yang mengatakan bahwa ia mengenal gadis bernama Rukia ini.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini, Ichigo!" bentak Rukia kesal. "Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku!"

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya! Aku tidak mengenalimu! Siapa kau?!" tanya Ichigo balas membentak gadis asing itu. Seenaknya saja di awal pertemuan sudah membentaknya. Ia tak yakin dulu ia pernah berkenalan dengan gadis sekasar itu.

Rukia hanya bisa tertegun mendengar ucapan Ichigo. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja roh Ichigo menghilang. Lalu setelah berhasil ditemukan, pemuda itu malah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak mengenalinya. Kemudian apa-apan reiatsu tak masuk akal yang ia rasakan tadi? Bukankah seharusnya kekuatan Ichigo sudah tak bersisa lagi akibat menggunakan Getsuga Tenshou terakhir?

* * *

**Seireitei, Gedung Devisi 1.**

"Lapor, ketiga shinigami yang menempati posisi sementara menjadi kapten telah sampai ke gedung devisinya masing-masing pagi ini," ucap petugas pembawa pesan sambil berlutut di belakang Yamamoto.

"Begitukah?" gumam Yamamoto pelan.

"Kalau begitu saya mohon undur diri," ucap petugas pembawa pesan itu.

Setelah kepergian petugas pembawa pesan, Yamamoto menoleh ke arah wakil kaptennya.

"Apa ada yang salah, Eijisai-dono?" tanya wakil kaptennya pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yamamoto untuk sesaat. Kemudian pria tua itu menunjukkan tatapan tajam yang menusuk. "Aku butuh kau untuk mengawasi mereka," ucap Yamamoto.

Sasakibe Choujirou membungkuk memberi hormat. "Saya mengerti," katanya pelan sebelum menghilang dengan shunpo.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sebenarnya nama Sasakibe juga memiliki nama yang panjang seperti Yamamoto, karena itu aku singkat langsung… :D

Review udah kubales lewat PM.

Balesan review untuk **Summer chii**:** Makasih banyak udah review! Eh? Minum white coffee? Oke deh, nanti aku minum, hahaha. Iya, cerita ini termasuk misteri, aku lupa masukin genre yang itu *pelupa*. Oke, review lagi ya! :D**

Chapter ini dibuat dalam kurun waktu beberapa hari saja, jadi sangat pendek. Chapter mendatang aku akan menceritakan lebih detail mengenai ketiga OC (Ichihotori, Nibayashi, dan Sanyogumi). Sepertinya readers juga udah bisa nebak kalau memang ada 'sesuatu' dengan ketiga OC tersebut. *hehe*

Still mind to review?

**30.03.2013,**

**Kuro Tenma**


End file.
